Free bending is the machining of a workpiece, whereby a workpiece to be machined, such as a sheet metal plate, is brought into contact with a bending edge of a lower die. The movement of a punching tool towards the lower die allows the sheet metal plate to be bent along the bending edge, with a target bending angle being generated in the sheet metal piece by means of controlling or regulating the traverse path of the punching tool.